Emily
Emily *'Type:' Ocean Tug *'V-word:' Vigorous Emily is the only female tug in the The Big Harbour. She wears a turquoise fishing hat. Bio Emily the Vigorous loves to be admired and hates to look silly in front of her friends, because they always have high expectations for her and look up to her as a leader. But she always comes to find that her friends are there to help her, even if she doesn't ask for their help. She usually gets into arguments with George, but they always resolve their disagreements. But no matter how upset Emily gets, she always shows her kind spirits and female strength. She is friends with Carla although she nearly got Emily into trouble when she encouraged her to break the rules. Emily once wanted to be called Annapolis in Hank's New Name, which also happens to be her middle name. Once, Carla got her into trouble by hiding Bonnavista in a cove. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (does not speak), Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbour, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far (cameo), Theodore and the Ice Ship (cameo), Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbour Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend (mentioned), Theodore and the Missing Barge, Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Bully (cameo), R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Theodore's New Job, Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove, Theodore Lands On Earth, Sigrid and the Bumpers, Hank's Wheezy Whistle (does not speak), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Emily Goes Overboard, Emily and the Splash, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (cameo), Owan On the Loose, and Emily's Bruised Bumper * Season 5 - Theodore and the Harbour Crane, Emily Finds A Friend, Emily Drifts Off, Emily and the Sleep-Over, and Hank Floats Forward (cameo) Trivia * Emily is the only tug to have had more than one hat. * She is the only female tug in the Big Harbour. * Emily's whistle is the same horn sound used for the Tanker Truck in Toy Story (1995), with the pitch lowered by a minor 3rd. * Emily's model is on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic * Some of her facial expressions were offered for sale on ebay. * Emily's small scale model (used for far shots) was offerd for sale on ebay aswell as her face masks. * In the French verison of the show, Emily's name is spelt Émilie. * Emily's middle name is "Annapolis" which comes from the Annapolis County in Nova Scotia. In Hank's New Name, she wanted her middle name to be her first name too. Merchandising * ERTL (diecast, press 'N' roll, bath toy; all discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery Image:Emilymodel.png|Emily's model Image:1c1b_1.jpg|Emily's small scale model. Image:!BPMQgcw!Wk~$(KGrHgoH-DYEjlLl3iGJBJyYGfvOtQ~~_1.jpg Image:!BPMPVzQBWk~$(KGrHgoH-EEEjlLl)LvtBJyYBNB,F!~~_1.jpg|Emily's face on the second line E809ab18a18211e3a91412128f76ceb1 6.jpg Emilygeorgedispatcherdisplaysnow.jpg Image:Emily'sNewHat.jpg|Emily with a different hat Image:EmilyGoesOverboardHeader.jpg Image:emilyatpeaks.jpg|Emily at Piktu Peaks after getting stuck Image:emily.jpg|Emily smiles! Image:203B.jpg|Emily and Inverness TheodoretotheRescue122.png Image:NightShift2.jpg|George and Emily TheodoretotheRescue2.png Image:newemilypic.jpg|Emily in Season 1 George'sGhost3.png Image:Missingbarge8.JPG|Emily closes her eyes TheodoreandtheBigHarbour100.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour108.png|Emily's V-word EmilyAndTheSleepover21.png EmilyAndTheSleepover28.png EmilyAndTheSleepover54.png TheodoreAndTheHarbourCrane22.png TheodoreAndTheHarbourCrane110.png TheTugboatPledge78.png|Emily getting sprayed Merchandise Gallery Image:BrioEmily.jpg|Brio model BrioEmilyinbox.JPG|Brio model in box Image:ertl_dc_emily.jpg|ERTL diecast prototype ERTLEmily.jpg|Ertl in box Image:ertl_pr_emily2.jpg|ERTL press-n-go prototype Image:ertl_pr_emily3.jpg ErtlBathToyEmily2.png|Bath toy Emily ErtlBathToyEmily1.png Image:ertl_bt_emily.jpg|ERTL Bath Toy prototype pressandgofoduckandemily.PNG|Press And Go Emily and Foduck References Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Big Harbour Tugboats Category:V-Tugs Category:Ocean Tugs